Pet
by mustang fan18
Summary: It's Jasper's birthday, what happens when Peter brings him a present hoping to change his diet? The Cullen family is faced with a choice of the life or death of someone that could change things for their family forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper!" Peter called as he walked into our house with his mate charlotte. "We have a birthday present for you!"

Great Peter's presents were not always the best or very well thought out, "please let this be a good present." I thought to myself. I ran down the stairs, my family right behind me. We all stopped at the bottom, because there in Peters arms was a teenage girl. There were burses all over here arms and face, "Peter" I asked afraid to know, "what did you do?"

"We brought you a birthday present" he said, and I could feel how proud he was. "She's unconscious so her emotions won't bother you." He was smiling; charlotte was standing behind him mouthing "sorry" to me.

"Peter please leave and don't come back until you can understand that I am a vegetarian." I told him, letting the anger I felt flow through the room. Now I was going to have to kill this girl, just because of what she may have seen.

"Fine I'll leave, just know I did this right, no one will be looking for her." Peter said, as he and charlotte ran out of the house.

I looked at the teenage girl that he had left on the floor, breaking her neck before she woke up would be the best I could do. She would have to die; we didn't know how much she had seen. I walked toured her to finish her when Alice cried out "NO" everyone looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over, and then she came back to the present. "Can we keep her? I promises to feed her and walk her, she might be Edwards mate, and I'll take really good care of her! Please, please, please can we keep her?"

"Wait Alice go back, she might be Edwards mate?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it's not clear yet, but she will be his mate or his dinner." Alice said quietly.

"Carlisle think this through." I said "thinking of rose and how she hated this life, what if this girl would be the same.

"Either we kill her now or we wait and let her have a chance of living" Carlisle said, "ok Alice you can keep her." The smile on Alice's face was so bright it hurt to look at. Just then the girl opened her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle went into doctor mode the moment her eyes opened fully, walking over to pick her up off the floor he set her on the couch. He asked Esme to retrieve his bag from their bedroom, he lifted the girls arm. Speaking loud enouff only for her to hear him, because knowing your doctors calm will keep you calm, I remembered from one of the books I had read. "Sprained wrist, concussion, cut and bruises, dehydration, her ankle is broken but I won't know how badly until I x-ray it." Carlisle kept his voice calm and his hold on the girl gentle, but the pet kept trying to pull away.

"She must be scared to death," Esme whispered to us, worry in her voice.

I nodded she was right, the girl's fear was making me fearful for her, that much fear couldn't be good for her.

Finishing his exam Carlisle turned to take the bag of medical supplies from Esme. As soon as he let go of her arm the pet tried to stand and step away from him, only to fall to the floor and soon as her injured foot hit the ground. She didn't make a sound but I could feel the pain coming off of her, but even with the pain she was still trying to find a way out, I could see it in her eyes. Carlisle picked her up and set her on the couch with one arm, with the other he picked up a box of wrap. "Esme, please hold her still." He stated as she tried once again to remove herself from his reach.

Esme nodded and moved to sit beside the girl, "its ok sweetheart." She promised. "Carlisle is the best doctor in the world, he's going to help you." She looked over at Alice "please go get her some food and water."

"Yes Esme." Alice said, walking to the kitchen, no doubt trying to see what the girl would eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This can't be happening to me, I thought. I had come home early after work, skipping the shopping I had meant do today, so that I could clean the house before mom's party. I know if I didn't she would forget until ten minutes before the party was due to start. It was my unbelievable luck to walk in on a breaking and entering. There was a struggle as I tried to get away from the two drug crazed kids trying to keep me from getting out to call the cops, more of my luck I tripped just as I was about to get free. My foot cot on the rug that mom loved, I have always hated the thing it was always tripping me but now, really! My head hit the entry table as I fell and I could see stars just before things went black ,I woke up and rolled over just in time to see one of the men push a full bookshelf over, angry that It had nothing he could sell, the shelf fell to the floor, or I would have if it hadn't be interrupted by my leg. I would have been trying to move to the door, but when it fell my leg was trapped and I couldn't hold in a small moan of pain.

The sound drew the attention of the men, and one of them walked over to me and slapped my across the face, the force of the slap made the stars come back, and I was on the verge of passing out when I heard a new voice speak. "That is no way to treat a lady." The voice said. "Especially one that smells as good as she does."

What! Then came some snapping sounds and one scream, before silence came, or near silence, I could hear whispering coming from some were above me, and then I was flying. Wait, that couldn't be right, yes I was hurt but not so badly that I had died, and if I had died why did I still hurt? But the pain was too much and the darkness returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice pov

"hello." I told the girl when I came back with her food. "What's your name? do you have a name I'll like or should I just call you pet" she looked at me like I was crazy, and I could see that she wasn't going to give me any answer unless I calmed her down, but how.

"Calm down." Rose said, getting down on the girls level, "you are fine, Doctor Cullen is going to fix you up, and you are going to calm yourself or I will have you sedated. Stop struggling and behave like someone of your age is meant too." Rose said in a voice that gave you no choice but to listen.

"It's working." Jasper said quietly. "Keep going."

"Now tell me what your name is, and where you live." Rose commanded the girl, in a softer voice, as she sat by the girl.

"Bella," the girl whispered, so softly that a human wouldn't have been able to hear. "My name is Isabella Swan, and I live in Phoenix Arizona."

Emmet was at the computer as soon as the words left her mouth. "Found her." He called "Isabella Swan, born September 19, 1992, died June 18, 2010, car crash; it says that she was killed when her car went off the road about 3:00am on the 18th. Look it says that her car was found just hours after her mother and stepfather were killed in a mugging. Her only surviving family is her father Charlie Swan, Forks Chef of Police." Emmet paused,"wow, that's just sad, poor Charlie. He lost his whole family in one night."

I looked at Bella, we had been speaking to softly for her to hear, but while we had been reading the news story, her fear was returning I could see it on her face. "Oh, just sleep!" yelled Jasper, and she did. "sorry Alice, but her fear is driving me crazy,"

"It's ok Jazzy, but did you give her a push or did she just faint when you yelled?" I asked.

"I may have given her a push." He said looking sheepish.

"It's ok, now I can go shopping for her." I called as I ran up the stairs to grab my purse before jumping out the window. "Don't eat her while I'm gone!" I called as I drove away.


End file.
